El origen de Cadance
by Sg91
Summary: Cadance es la sobrina de las princesas de Ecuestria, pero siempre ha vivido con ellas, sin saber nada de sus padres; una noche, durante la Gran Gala Galopante, llega a conocer qué fue de ellos. Oneshot, con una escena de lemon y toneladas de drama, tristeza y amor.


Éste es un one shot que se me ocurrió durante este fin de semana y que me dio tiempo a escribir durante uno de mis descansos después de estudiar; lo escribí del tirón, puesto que se me ocurrió de repente, el temario de Organización y gestión de bibliotecas también ayudó XD Y sin más preámbulos, allá va

* * *

**El origen de Cadance**

La velada estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, con demasiada normalidad; un año más, la Gran Gala Galopante estaba resultando ser un auténtico muermo y nada interesante pasaba. Exceptuando aquel año en el que asistieron Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, todas y cada una de las galas habían sido un auténtico coñazo excepto para los endogámicos y estirados miembros de la alta nobleza de Canterlot. La princesa Celestia apenas se podía mover del vestíbulo, dando la bienvenida a los invitados, su hermana Luna siempre se las apañaba para desaparecer y escaquearse de la recepción y su sobrina Cadance se encerraba en su habitación y no salía en toda la noche. Si de ella dependiera mandaría al infierno a la Gran Gala Galopante, pero no podía hacerlo puesto que temía las consecuencias de ello por parte de la nobleza. Y esa noche no sería una excepción.

-Bienvenidos, que se lo pasen bien-les dijo a una pareja de mediana edad que no conocía de nada.

-El conde de Trottingham con su mujer y su séquito-anunció el bautista, mirando la lista y aporreando el suelo con su bastón.

-Señores Rich, bienvenidos, me alegro de verles…-murmuró Celestia. Al fin una cara conocida después de veintitantas.

-Majestad, es un honor estar aquí con usted-le dijo el conde.

-El honor es mío… pasen, por favor.

Los condes pasaron dentro y como no venía nadie más detrás, se tomó el gusto de resoplar, hastiada.

-¡Bautista! ¿Hay alguien más?-inquirió.

-Nadie hasta dentro de media hora, majestad-anunció el aludido.

-Gracias al cielo, a ver si me puedo sentar aunque solo sea por quince minutos…-masculló Celestia, pasando al salón.

Todo el mundo, al verla entrar, se inclinó ante ella y las conversaciones se retomaron enseguida; la orquesta tocaba un poco de todo. La princesa apuró algunos canapés de la mesa y luego se sentó en el trono, donde observó la fiesta con la mejor cara de póker que podía ofrecer en esos aburridos momentos. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando una voz conocida exclamó.

-¡Tía, tía, tengo algo que preguntarte!

Celestia se despertó de golpe y miró a su diestra, su sobrina Cadance se encontraba mirándola fijamente y con un vestido de colores pálidos.

-Ah, Cadance… dime, cielo…-murmuró ella.

-He estado viendo algunos álbumes de la familia y me he dado cuenta de que en ninguno de ellos aparecen mis padres… además, encontré un árbol genealógico muy viejo y tiene el nombre de mi madre casi borrado, como si la hubieran eliminado.

Celestia abrió mucho los ojos, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? Es decir… si alguna vez estuvo en el árbol ¿por qué la… eliminaron? ¿Dónde están mis padres, tía?-inquirió ella, con tono triste.

La princesa cerró los ojos y suspiró; sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento. Cadance ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para saberlo.

-Cadance… tenemos que hablar.

Se apartaron de la fiesta y empezaron a andar por el ala este del palacio, la cual se encontraba cerrada al público en esos momentos y estaba desierta; las luces no estaban dadas y tan solo la luz de la luna alumbraba los pasillos en penumbra.

-Verás Cadance, tu madre fue eliminada del árbol genealógico por una razón de peso; había deshonrado por completo a la familia-anunció Celestia.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!-inquirió ella.

-Pues porque… esto te va a sonar muy extraño…

-Dime por qué, tía…

La princesa miró a su sobrina e inquirió.

-¿Te acuerdas de los cuentos para dormir que te contaba cuando eras pequeña?

-Sí, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con esto…

-En ese caso te acordarás bien de… los humanos.

Cadance miró a su tía, extrañada por el comentario.

-Los humanos… sí, antiguas leyendas según tú, cuentos de viejas…

Celestia esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Eso era lo que se creía… pero en realidad no eran cuentos, tan solo historias que se contaban para mantener alejados a los humanos de la cultura popular. A pesar de que los debemos muchas cosas, se contaron todas esas historias disfrazadas de leyendas para que los ponis olvidaran a los humanos. Pero éstos siguen por ahí, en algún lugar, muy lejos de Ecuestria, en los confines del mundo conocido.

Cadance miró extrañada a su tía, pero con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad; Celestia la sostuvo la mirada y comenzó a relatar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tu madre y nosotras dos, Luna y yo, tan solo éramos unas pequeñas potras, solíamos jugar en las partes más alejadas de los jardines y cercanas a un antiguo bosque que colinda con la parte norte de Canterlot…

* * *

Una pequeña Celestia correteaba por extensos prados en compañía de su hermana Luna, tan pequeña como ella, pero un poco más; junto con ellas, estaba su hermana mayor, idéntica a su hija, vigilándolas un poco más apartada y cerca de las lindes del bosque. Ella, con gran curiosidad, siempre se preguntaba cómo era la vida más allá del palacio y en pleno bosque, rodeada de naturaleza; hasta que un día, la curiosidad le pudo y se adentró en él, en busca de aventuras y diversión. El frondoso bosque estaba bastante iluminado y dejaba pasar ojos de luz entre las ramas; en ese momento vio una mariposa echando a volar desde una flor rosa y la siguió, tratando de alcanzarla. La llevó entonces hasta un pequeño claro rodeado de gruesas raíces de árboles y estuvo dando saltitos, tratando de alcanzar al pequeño animal. Pero en eso estaba que no se percató de una de las raíces y se enganchó una pata, cayendo al suelo y quedando atrapada; trató de salir, pero no podía, pidió ayuda, pero nadie parecía haber cerca. Hasta que al final apareció de la nada un niño, de su misma edad, un niño humano; ella se quedó muy asombrada, ya que pensaba que los humanos no existían. Al principio le miró asustada, sin saber qué hacer, pero el chico se acercó a ella y la ayudó a salir de allí. Los dos se miraron fijamente, él era de pelo castaño, ojos azules y cara redonda.

-Gracias…-agradeció ella.

El niño no dijo nada, tan solo se la quedó mirando.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Cadenza…

Aun así él no contestó, tan solo la observó detenidamente.

-¿No hablas? ¿Los humanos no habláis? Yo tenía entendido que solo erais una leyenda…

En ese momento una voz potente se pudo oír por todo el bosque, rebotando en el aire y elevándose más allá de los árboles.

-¡Cadenza! ¿¡Dónde estás?!

-¡Es mi mamá!-exclamó ella.

Pero cuando giró la cabeza, el niño humano ya no estaba, había desaparecido; Cadenza miró a su alrededor por su lo veía, pero como no parecía estar cerca se fue al encuentro de su madre. Aun así, el niño, bien oculto, la observó irse hasta que se perdió en dirección hacia la salida.

A partir de entonces, y casi todos los días, Cadenza volvía al bosque con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con el niño humano, cosa que casi siempre pasaba; al principio tan solo se quedaba allí, contemplándola, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero con el tiempo se fue soltando hasta que al final la habló. Se llamaba Will y vivía con una pequeña comunidad humana en lo más profundo del bosque; según él le había contado que no debía de relacionarse con los ponis puesto que era una especie arrogante e interesada, que solo miraban por ellos mismos y que les acusaban de monstruos y asesinos. Por la parte de Cadenza, ella argumentaba que los humanos tan solo eran viejas leyendas, las cuales contaban como la especie se ahogaba en su propio egoísmo y egocentrismo. Pero ambos pudieron ver todo lo contrario de lo que les habían enseñado en ellos mismos y comenzaron a verse más de seguido, a espaldas de los demás; todos los días o siempre que podían quedaban en el mismo sitio y hablaban, compartiendo opiniones y hablando de sus vidas, llegando a convertirse en buenos amigos.

Un día, muchos años después de haberse conocido, ambos eran ya bastante mayores y estaban cercanos a cumplir la mayoría de edad; Cadenza se había convertido en una bella y esbelta alicornio, con fuertes alas y un largo cuerno que la permitía hacer una magia poderosa, siendo el vivo reflejo de su futura hija; piel rosada, crin del mismo color, un poco más fuerte, y con destellos rojos y colores cálidos. Su marca de belleza consistía en un corazón rojo, símbolo de su habilidad mágica de poder esparcir el amor. Will, por su parte, era un muchacho alto y fuerte, de anchos músculos, bien formado y complexión fortota, con una corta barba sin arreglar y pelo alborotado y despeinado. En cuanto se vieron se dieron un gran abrazo y Cadenza comenzó a llorar.

-Ey ¿Qué te pasa?-inquirió él.

-Mi madre, se trata de mi madre, quiere casarme con un duque importante de Trottingham sólo por conveniencia…-anunció ella.

-Pero si es la soberana seguro que podrá tener a su disposición cualquier señorío de Ecuestria…-obvió Will.

-¡Se ha emperrado! ¡Y no la importa lo que yo piense! ¡Si me caso con ese duque me tendré que ir allí, y no quiero!-masculló ella, con rabia.

-¿y qué hay de tus hermanas, Celestia y Luna?

-¡No le interesa, Celestia es su favorita y se la quiere reservar, mientras que Luna siempre es la segundona, apenas la presta atención! ¡Al ser la mayor prefiere que sea yo la primera en casarme!

Cadenza lloró en su hombro y Will la consoló con palabras suaves y dulces.

-Tú sí que me conoces, Will… nadie me conoce mejor que tú. Por eso no quiero irme…-reveló ella.

-¿por qué? Eres la hija de la reina y la heredera al trono, da igual con quien te cases si luego heredas el trono, o si tu madre abdica-obvió el chico.

Cadenza le miró a los ojos entonces y anunció.

-Pues porque no quiero separarme de ti, Will… eres todo lo que tengo, yo… te amo.

Will la miró, incapaz de creerse algo así.

-Pero Cadenza… tú eres una alicornio, y yo… un humano-masculló él.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Siempre me has escuchado, siempre has estado ahí, apoyándome! Fuiste tú el que me ayudaste a salir de aquella raíz… nunca pude olvidar ese gesto y yo… te quiero…

A Will le tembló el labio y murmuró.

-Cadenza… yo… también te quiero. Cuando te vi por primera vez me quedé embelesado por tu belleza, no te hablaba porque me daba miedo lo que me podrías decir y tan solo me limitaba a contemplarte. Nunca he visto a algo tan bonito en toda mi vida. Te amo, Cadenza…

-Will…-susurró ella, sintiendo como la emoción la embargaba.

Sin decirse nada más, los dos se fundieron en un suave beso y lo mantuvieron todo lo que pudieron, para nunca olvidar lo que sentían. Will la rodeó entre sus brazos y siguió besándola con delicadeza, sin romper ese glorioso primer beso. Finalmente se separaron y sonrieron, tras ese vinieron muchos más, imparables; Will rodeó su cuello con besitos mientras que ella se dejaba llevar. En cuestión de minutos la pasión comenzó a tomar posesión de ellos, las manos de Will recorrieron todo el lomo de Cadenza, al mismo tiempo que sus alas se extendían de golpe. Los dos se echaron al suelo y allí siguieron besándose, cada vez con más pasión y entregándose a ella sin oponer resistencia.

-Will, te amo…-musitó ella.

-Yo también, mi amor…

-Hazme tuya, quiero ser de ti y de nadie más…

-¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente, vamos, hazme tu yegua…-susurró ella a su oído.

El chico aceptó y se echó encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla; sin perder la pasión ni el romanticismo, éste se preparó y una vez que estuvo a punto inquirió.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

Nada más decirlo, él la penetró y se quedaron en esa pose por unos eternos segundos; Cadenza dejó escapar un grito.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no pares ahora, sigue…-masculló ella.

Will obedeció y sin perder el ritmo comenzó a bombear poco a poco; la alicornio gimió y sus alas se tensaron al máximo. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, ambos se entregaron del todo al placer y tan solo disfrutaban, sintiendo como sus corazones latían como uno solo; ella gemía descontroladamente mientras que el chico se afanaba por hacerla sentir bien.

-Cadenza…

-¡No pares, tan solo sigue, eres maravilloso Will, te amo!-gimió ella.

Enseguida cambiaron de postura y ella tumbó a su amado, llevando entonces el ritmo con sus caderas; Will posó sus manos en sus flancos, donde se podía ver su marca de belleza, y la acompasó mientras tanto. La alicornio se tumbó y él la besó, las alas seguían en alto y el ritmo era constante. Ella no dejaba de gemir como nunca y Will soltaba algún que otro farfullo, esforzándose.

-Oh, Will…-musitó ella.

-Cadenza… mi princesa… te amo, mi princesa…

-Yo también, mi amor, te amo, sigue amándome, no dejes de amarme…-la pidió ella, entre gemidos.

En ese momento Will se levantó, llevando en brazos a la alicornio, la cual se abrazó a él; pero esa postura era un tanto incómoda y ella se puso en pie, Will la cogió de los flancos y siguió embistiendo, cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad. Pocos minutos después de gloria, los dos comenzaron a notar como algo comenzaba a llegar, como si una ola se estuviera formando poco a poco para luego estrellarse contra las olas.

-Cadenza… mi amor… no puedo más…-musitó él.

-Will… hazlo, mi amor, lléname, termina…-pidió ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y finalmente, la ola chocó contra las rocas; Cadenza soltó un gran gemido y Will se echó sobre ella. Los dos enamorados se besaron y culminaron el acto, notando el ardor de su amor. Él se apartó de encima de su lomo y ella igual, los dos se tumbaron, felices y satisfechos.

-Mi amor… ha sido maravilloso… te amo, siempre te amaré, no importa que…-susurró ella.

-Yo también, mi princesa, mi mundo, mi todo… te amo.

Los dos se dieron un último beso en los labios y sin darse cuenta siquiera se quedaron dormidos debido al cansancio, abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Tras ese gran encuentro los dos se volvieron a ver, ya como novios; mientras tanto, en el palacio, Cadenza se seguía oponiendo a casarse con nadie, cosa que cabreaba y bastante a su madre.

-¡Ya tienes edad más que suficiente como para estar casada y el conde de Trottingham es el candidato perfecto para ti! ¡¿Por qué te niegas a verlo?!-masculló su madre.

-¡Muy fácil, madre, pues porque en realidad no se trata de mí, sino de ti, sólo tú quieres que me case y ni siquiera tienes en cuenta mi opinión o mis sentimientos! ¡No te importa nada más que tu estúpida dote!

-¡Me preocupo por ti, Cadenza, para que tengas una familia!

-¡No, te preocupas por cuantas tierras podremos poseer en Trottingham, no es lo mismo! ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes en toda Ecuestria!

-¡Desvergonzada, herir así a tu pobre madre! ¡Si te viera tu padre!-le espetó ella entonces.

Cadenza quiso responder, pero en ese momento sintió una arcada y al segundo siguiente vomitó el desayuno.

-¡Hija mía! ¿Qué te pasa?-inquirió su madre.

La llevó a su habitación e hizo que la viera un médico; tras un exhaustivo examen, el doctor salió de sus aposentos y la reina inquirió.

-¿Está bien mi hija, qué tiene?

-Nada de lo que preocuparse salvo de futuros gastos extras; felicidades majestad, va a ser usted abuela-anunció el doctor.

La reina se quedó como si no hubiera entendido bien y masculló.

-¿Perdón?

-Su hija se encuentra en estado, le echo tres semanas, que repose, no haga esfuerzos y tome una dieta sana, le haré una receta aproximada.

En cuanto el doctor se fue, su madre entró en su habitación y la espetó.

-¿Embarazada? ¿¡Embarazada?! ¿¡Desde cuando, por qué, de quién?!

-¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!-exclamó Cadenza.

-¡Oh, ya lo creo que me lo dirás, por la cuenta que te trae! ¡¿Quién es ese semental?! ¿¡Lo conozco, es alguien del palacio, o de la ciudadela?! ¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-¡No contestes a tu madre!

En ese momento entró Celestia, alertada por los gritos, y en cuanto se enteró de lo que ocurría inquirió.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Estás embarazada, Cady?

-Sí, pero…

-¡Oh, qué bien, voy a ser tía! ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Luna, le va a hacer una ilusión tremenda!

-¡No! ¡Aquí nadie va a decir nada hasta que Cadenza me diga quién es el padre!-masculló la reina.

-Ay ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada, Cady?-inquirió Celestia, pasando de su madre.

-¡Celestia, no ignores a tu madre!-exclamó ésta.

Pero Cadenza no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente y no le dijo a su madre de quien se trataba el padre; a partir de ese momento le fue muy complicado tener un momento de respiro, ya que su madre no le quitaba ojo de encima y le había asignado una guardia permanente que no se despegaba de ella en todo momento. Ni siquiera podía estar a solas con sus hermanas ni hablarles de Will y de cómo le había conocido, ya que se moría por compartir sus sentimientos con alguien que no fuera su madre. Una tarde consiguió zafarse de la guardia con la ayuda de sus hermanas y una vez sola, se internó en el bosque para buscar a su amado, encontrándolo en el lugar de siempre.

-Will…-murmuró ella, al verle.

-Cadenza…

Los dos se abrazaron con ganas y el muchacho la besó en los labios.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te he echado mucho de menos…

-Bueno, verás… tengo buenas noticias, Will…

-¿De veras? ¿Y de que se trata?

-Yo… ¡estoy embarazada!-anunció ella, feliz.

-¿¡Sí?! ¡Eso es estupendo, cariño!-exclamó él.

Se volvieron a abrazar y volvieron a besarse con dulzura; después de eso se sentaron en el suelo y se pusieron a hacer planes de futuro, pensando sobre todo en nombres varios en caso de que fuera potro o potra. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Cadenza se apoyó en el pecho de Will y murmuró.

-No puedo pedir ser más feliz, te tengo a mi lado y ahora vamos a ser padres ¿Qué podría romper este momento?

Nada más decirlo, hubo un destello delante de ellos y una voz potente musitó.

-¿¡Cómo has podido?! ¡Eres una deshonra!

Los dos miraron hacia donde salía la luz y vieron entonces a una alicornio que les era familiar.

-Mierda, la reina…-masculló Will.

-¡Madre!-musitó ella.

La reina les taladró con los ojos, matando con la mirada a Will.

-¡Humano apestoso! ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a poner tus mugrosas manos encima de mi hija?!-chilló.

-¡La amo!-exclamó el aludido, levantándose y enfrentándola.

-¡No Will, espera!

Pero con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, Will salió despedido de espaldas y se perdió entre los árboles.

-¡No, Will!

-¡Y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí o me encargaré personalmente de ese núcleo que vive en el bosque! ¡Y tú, Cadenza, no solo te enamoras de un apestoso humano, sino que encima tienes la desfachatez de amancebarte con él! ¡Con razón no querías casarte!

-¡Pues claro que no, porque en caso de querer casarme me casaría con él, a quien amo con todo mi corazón!-chilló Cadenza.

-¡Silencio, no digas nada más, me repugnas Cadenza! ¡Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón, y lo que crece en tu interior es aún peor!

Y sin decir nada más, cogió de la oreja a su hija con magia y se la llevo de vuelta al palacio, donde la encerró en su habitación.

-¡Permanecerás aquí hasta que comprendas lo que has hecho! ¡Y para evitar un escándalo, te casarás con el conde de Trottingham y harás como que nada ha pasado, así creerá que el potro o potra es suyo!

-¡No, jamás, este es hijo mío y de Will, nada cambiará eso, ni siquiera tú!

A eso, la reina dio un golpe en la puerta y finiquitó el asunto.

-¡He dicho! ¡Tienes mucho en lo que pensar, señorita!

Y tras eso, abandonó la estancia; Cadenza se echó sobre la cama y lloró con amargura, sin poder evitar pensar en él. En ese momento aparecieron en la habitación tanto Celestia como Luna, las cuales la miraron con compasión.

-Cady…

-¡Tia, Luna!-lloró ella, abrazándolas.

Después de una buena llorera, la futura madre se calmó y luego les explicó la situación a sus hermanas, opinando ellas.

-Te entendemos Cady, pero igualmente es un problema muy gordo… si se enterara la nobleza de Canterlot el reino quedaría en entredicho y perderíamos poder y prestigio-explicó Celestia.

-Yo creía que los humanos solo eran cosas de leyendas…-murmuró Luna.

-No, hay más, viviendo en el bosque… yo le amo, no puedo luchar contra mi corazón…-masculló Cadenza.

-No te decimos que no, Cady, pero… es todo demasiado complicado…

-Si estuviera aquí padre me apoyaría, seguro…

Celestia y Luna se miraron, no muy seguras de ello.

Sus hermanas la apoyaban en todo momento, trataron de hablar con su madre, pero ésta no cedía ante tal afrenta y humillación; sin que pudiera decir nada más, la boda con el conde de Trottingham se organizó a velocidad récord y se celebró a los pocos días de haber descubierto la reina todo el pastel. Casi toda Ecuestria se reunió en Canterlot para asistir al evento, apenas faltaban dos horas para el comienzo de la ceremonia y las sirvientas de Cadenza ultimaban los preparativos con el vestido.

-Os veis brillante, princesa…-le dijo una de ellas.

-Sí, vais a ser la novia perfecta-asintió otra.

Ella se miró al espejo, devolviéndose una mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía; si fuera Will con el que se casara las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Una vez que estuvo lista, la sacaron al pasillo, donde Celestia y Luna la estaban esperando.

-El novio ya espera en el salón…-anunció Luna.

Celestia miró con aprehensión a su hermana mayor y dijo.

-Lo siento mucho, Cady, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja… o contentas a madre o… no sé lo que podrá pasar.

-Gracias Tia… habéis hecho lo que habéis podido, gracias a las dos. Os quiero tanto…-masculló ella, abrazándolas.

-Venga, no llores o saldrás poco favorecida… vamos…

Las dos la acompañaron hasta donde estaba el novio, el cual era un semental de piel blanca, crin rubia y ojos azules, bastante esbelto, pero no podía compararse con su amor por Will; su madre era la que presidiría la ceremonia y miraba a su hija con gesto definitivo. Fue bastante lento todo, o al menos esa fue la sensación de Cadenza, la cual apenas puso atención, pensando en todos los buenos momentos que vivió con el amor de su vida, los paseos por el bosque, las conversaciones, las excursiones al río… la primera vez que consumaron su amor. No se situó hasta que oyó a su madre decir.

-Lustre Gold, conde de Trottingham, ¿quieres a la princesa Cadenza como tu futura esposa para amarla y respetarla, todos los días de tu vida, en la saluda y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero.

-Y tú, hija mía, ¿quieres a Lustre Gold como tu futuro esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, todos los días de tu vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Cadenza alzó la vista y vio la mirada imperturbable de su madre, diciéndola en silencio que aceptara; luego miró al conde, el cual esperaba una respuesta. Todo el mundo esperaba la respuesta obvia. Pero ella no podía hacerlo, no podía unirse a un desconocido así sin más; solo quería unirse con su Will. Entonces frunció el ceño, miró a los ojos a su madre y masculló.

-No.

Todo el mundo se quedó helado, aún más la reina, la cual fulminaba con la mirada a su hija.

-No… no pienso casarme con este semental al que ni siquiera conozco sólo porque tú lo necesites; y me da igual las consecuencias, ya me da igual todo. Si me caso, será con Will, el humano al que amo, y el padre de la criatura que crece dentro de mí-añadió.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría y todos los ponis que asistían montaron en indignación; la reina soltó el libro de los votos, en shock, y observó cómo su hija abandonaba la estancia ante la atenta mirada de media Ecuestria.

Cadenza se encerró en su habitación, donde estuvo llorando durante otro buen trecho, pero enseguida se repuso y se dispuso a recoger todas sus cosas; no aguantaba ni un solo minuto más en Canterlot, tan sólo quería ir al lado de su amado y estar con él hasta el final de sus días. Estando por la mitad, se presentaron Celestia y Luna tras un fogonazo y la dijeron.

-¿¡Cómo has podido, cómo?! ¡Comprendemos tu dolor, Cady, pero es que has desatado un conflicto interno muy grave!

-¡Me da igual!

-¡No lo entiendes, madre ha convocado cortes y ha relegado en ellas todo su poder ejecutivo! ¡Ya no estás en manos suyas, sino en manos de un tribunal popular, jamás se había hecho algo así en toda la historia de Ecuestria, te está poniendo en manos de organismos asociados a la nobleza!-masculló Celestia.

-¿¡Y que me importa a mí?!-masculló Cadenza.

-¡Debería importarte! ¡Ahora es la nobleza la que va a decidir tu destino y la noticia de que estás embarazada de un humano ha caído como una losa, te van a empapelar, Cady!

Cadenza las miró por un momento y se echó sobre ellas, llorando.

-¡Lo sé, sé que el castigo puede ser terrible, y es por eso, Tia, por eso! ¡Tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a mi hijo!

-¡Te entendemos, Cady! ¡Tranquila, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos a t lado, apoyándote!

A partir de ese momento, las cortes decretaron prisión temporal para Cadenza hasta la celebración de un juicio; la reina, al haber relegado todo su poder ejecutivo a las cortes, no pudo hacer nada por ella y tan solo observó en silencio todo el proceso. En cuestión de horas la prensa se hizo eco de la noticia y toda Ecuestria se indignó, condenando socialmente a Cadenza. Tanto Celestia como Luna intentaron interceder ante las cortes, pero éstas se mostraron inflexibles y la reina las prohibió volver a entrometerse en sus procesos.

-¿¡Cómo has podido, madre, cómo?! ¡Se trata de tu hija, nuestra hermana, nuestra sangre!-masculló Celestia.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y eso es lo que más me quema! ¡Que es mi hija!-musitó la reina, a punto de llorar.

-¿¡Y en ese caso para que convocas cortes!? ¿¡Para evitar tener que decidir tú misma su destino!?

A eso, la reina le asestó un sopapo a su hija pequeña y se fue de allí, pisando fuerte.

Las cortes se movieron rápido y montaron un jurado popular formado únicamente por miembros de la nobleza, sin representación alguna del populacho; tanto Celestia como Luna se mostraron indignadas, ya que se veía claramente que todos iban en contra de su hermana mayor. Y lo peor de todo, es que ellas no podían hacer nada, a riesgo de que las cortes las encarcelaran a ellas o algo peor. Finalmente el juicio se dio, fue bastante rápido ya que tanto las cortes como el jurado querían finiquitar el asunto lo más pronto posible; la reina y las princesas estuvieron presentes, tan solo para observar cómo se sucedían los acontecimientos. Llamaron a Cadenza al estrado para testificar, la cual tan solo volvió a remarcar su relación amorosa con un humano, con su consiguiente embarazo por su parte. Eso tan solo hizo caldear aún más las cosas y el jurado fue inflexible, el portavoz del jurado dictaminó el veredicto final.

-Este jurado popular considera a la acusada culpable de un delito grave que va en contra de la naturaleza de los ponis y pide para ella su exilio incondicional de Ecuestria, junto con la pérdida de todos sus títulos y poderes.

Celestia y Luna lloraron en silencio, la reina también.

-Sin embargo, este jurado considera que la criatura que crece en el interior de la acusada no tiene la culpa de la traición de su madre, y por lo tanto se esperará al alumbramiento de la misma y posteriormente la acusada tendrá que abandonar el reino en un plazo inferior de 24 horas-añadió el portavoz.

-En ese caso que así sea; se levanta la sesión-anunció el juez, dando un mazazo a la mesa.

La sala se vacío rápidamente y tan solo quedó en ella la reina y las princesas, que seguían lamentándose; tanto Celestia como Luna miraron mal a su madre y se marcharon de allí, dejando a una reina destrozada frente al estrado.

-¿Qué he hecho?-musitó entonces.

Los nueve meses pasaron pesadamente, Cadenza permanecía en la cárcel como una vulgar delincuente mientras que su hijo iba creciendo en su interior; de vez en cuando recibía la visita tanto de Celestia como Luna, pero su madre nunca se presentó. La criatura nació cerca del invierno, cuando empezaba a hacer frio; Cadenza dio a luz en una amplia sala del calabozo, siendo asistida por un doctor y varias enfermeras. Una pequeña alicornio de piel rosada y crin de igual color, pero un poco más oscura, comenzó a llorar.

-Es una potrilla… no sé si decir felicidades, pero igualmente… felicidades-murmuró el doctor.

-Déjeme ver a mi hija, por favor…-musitó Cadenza, muerta de cansancio.

-Tengo órdenes de…-quiso decir el doctor, pero ella le rogó.

-Por favor, se lo suplico, déjeme verla al menos una vez… por favor…

El doctor se lo pensó un momento y finalmente dijo.

-Está bien… cinco minutos.

Le puso a la potrilla en su regazo y Cadenza contempló a su hija, la cual clavó la vista en su madre.

-Hija mía… cariño mío… mi pequeño tesoro…-susurró ella.

El doctor miró hacia otro lado.

-Si pudiera verte tu padre… eres perfecta, tan guapa… eres igual que yo pero tienes los ojos de tu padre. Eres su viva imagen. Que guapa es mi niña… te quiero, hija mía… te quiero con toda mi alma…-lloró Cadenza, apretándola contra su pecho.

Sin que apenas pudiera darse cuenta, los cinco minutos se pasaron y el doctor se la llevó.

-No… por favor, por favor, doctor…

-Lo siento mucho, princesa… de veras que lo siento…

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Hija mía! ¡No!-sollozó ella, observando cómo se alejaba.

Estaba atardeciendo, y las cortes esperaban en la explanada para testificar que la acusada cumplía con su exilio; la reina y las princesas también estaban allí. Cadenza se presentó enseguida, hecha un mar de lágrimas y llevando consigo unas escasas alforjas; al ver a sus hermanas se echó sobre ellas, cubriéndolas de besos.

-Os quiero, Luna, Tia… os quiero…

-Nosotras también te queremos, Cady…-musitó Celestia.

-No nos olvides…-añadió Luna, soltando varias lágrimas.

-No lo haré… pero prometedme una cosa, cuidad de mi niña, decidla que la quiero, que siempre la querré, contadla lo que pasó, por favor, prometédmelo…

-Lo haremos, Cady, lo haremos…

Uno de los guardas de las cortes las separó.

-Vamos, ya, suficiente…

Cadenza lanzó una última mirada a su madre, la cual apenas se la sostuvo.

-Ahora, fuera de Ecuestria-indicó el representante de las cortes.

Finalmente ella echó a andar, justo cuando comenzaba a nevar; miró varias veces hacia atrás, buscando a sus hermanas, mientras que el viento comenzaba a levantarse, azotando los copos. Por un momento le pareció oír un llanto llevado por el viento y lloró. Al segundo siguiente extendió las alas y echó a volar, internándose en el bosque, en busca de Will; iría a su encuentro, en lo más profundo del bosque, y se quedaría con él, era lo único que le quedaba. Tras varios minutos largos de volar entre los árboles, llegó a donde estaba el núcleo de población humana, pero tan solo encontró ruina, fuego y cenizas.

-No… no…-musitó entonces.

Tenía toda la pinta de haber sido atacado recientemente, vio a varios cuerpos humanos muertos, algunos calcinados, otros empalados, y el resto desaparecidos. Temiéndose lo peor, gritó.

-¡Will! ¡Will! ¡Responde por favor, Will!

Llegó al centro de las ruinas, nada ni nadie había, tan solo muerte y soledad; Cadenza lloró, negando lo evidente.

-No… no. No, no, no… ¡No!

En ese momento oyó un crujido de madera quemada y alzó la vista.

-¿Will?-susurró.

Estaba cerca, por lo que echó a andar, volviendo a oírlo; al segundo siguiente oyó un tosido y un gemido.

-¡Will! ¡Will!

-Cadenza…

Levantó son su magia un madero medio quemado y vio entonces a Will, vivo y entero, de milagro.

-¡Oh, Will!-masculló ella, abrazándole.

-Cadenza… mi Cadenza…-musitó ella, llorando.

Le explicó que una tropa de soldados pegasos se presentó de improviso y empezó a masacrarlos sin mayores contemplaciones; algunos consiguieron huir, pero se habían dispersado completamente, él consiguió sobrevivir al hacerse el muerto, luego el madero le ocultó de la vista.

-Las cortes… las malditas cortes…-musitó ella.

-¿Las cortes? ¿Desde cuándo hay cortes en Ecuestria?

Ella le explicó todo lo que había pasado, su negativa de boda, la convocación de cortes por parte de su madre, su exilio y la pérdida de su hija.

-¡Me quitaron a nuestra hija, Will, no pude hacer nada por impedirlo! ¡Me condenaron, pero me prorrogaron hasta que naciera, y ahora… ahora…!

Él trató de calmarla, pero también lloró con ella; ahora estaban solos. Y debían de cargar con ello hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

Una vez que terminó la historia, Celestia se quedó en silencio, mirando a la luna; Cadance estaba que no se lo creía, pero así era.

-Mi padre es un humano…

-Así es.

-Y mi madre fue exiliada…

Celestia la miró y bajó la cabeza, con pesar.

-¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-la espetó entonces ella.

-Esperaba al momento apropiado… y ahora que tú me has sacado el tema pues he aprovechado.

-¡Pero podrías habérmelo explicado mucho antes!

-¡No podía! ¡No hasta que tuvieras la edad necesaria como para comprenderlo! ¡Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y ahora he cumplido la otra parte de mi promesa! ¡No es culpa de tu madre ni de…!

-¡No, es culpa de mi abuela, esa hija de yegua fue la culpable de todo!-chilló Cadance, llorando.

-¡Cadance!-masculló Celestia, alterada.

-¡No me vengas con esas! ¿¡Quién convocó cortes?! ¿¡Quién se empeñó en casarla con ese conde?! ¿¡Quién no la escuchó nunca!?

Celestia la miró, con los ojos llorosos, y en ese momento Cadance salió corriendo, buscando una ventana abierta.

-¡Cadance, espera!

En cuanto vio una, extendió sus alas y echó a volar, en dirección hacia el bosque.

-¡Cadance, no, vuelve!-la llamó su tía.

Pero ya estaba lejos, y en dirección norte; Celestia apoyó su cabeza en el dintel y lloró, lamentándose una vez más.

Cadance voló todo lo rápido que pudo, adentrándose en el bosque y esquivando troncos y ramas, en busca del centro de éste; si su madre se exilió en él junto con su padre, cabía la posibilidad de que pudieran seguir allí. Así que voló, siguió volando, sin parar ni descansar, siguiendo su instinto. Al cabo de unos minutos más, después de pasar el claro donde alguna vez estuvo el poblado humano, siguió adelante, penetrando en una parte del bosque muy densa y oscura; apenas se veía y no vio una rama, llegando a rozarla, perdiendo la concentración y cayendo al suelo duramente.

-¡Uf!-masculló, al caer de morros.

Se levantó a trompicones debido al golpe, y al fondo le pareció ver una cabaña con luz en ella; echó a andar en dirección hacia ella, y cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, algo surgió de la nada y la amenazó con una lanza.

-¡Quieta!

-¡Ah!

Cadance dio un paso hacia atrás, pero una voz cascada musitó.

-Cadenza…

Al oír el nombre de su madre ella reaccionó y miró al frente; fue entonces cuando pudo ver mejor lo que la amenazaba. Era una figura alta, desaliñada, muy delgada y que se sostenía sobre dos patas; por un momento pensó en una improbabilidad y masculló.

-¿Will?

-Cadenza… ¿eres tú? No, estás en casa, tú… ¿Quién eres?-musitó la figura.

-Yo soy… Cadance… soy… tu hija…-anunció ella.

Al oírlo, la figura se adelantó un poco y un rayo de luz alumbró su rostro; era un hombre de avanzada edad, de al menos ochenta años, de rostro arrugado y ojos pequeños. La miró de hito en hito y masculló.

-Cadance… Cadenza… eres exactamente igual que tu madre, igual de bella, igual de pura… eres... eres tú de verdad…

-Papá…-musitó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El anciano la abrazó con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal, y lloró.

-Cadance… mi pequeña Cadance… ahora eres toda una yegua…

Tras el abrazo se separaron y ella inquirió.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Está en casa, ella… ella se muere…-anunció, con pesar.

Cadance se quedó de piedra, incapaz de comprenderlo; los dos entraron en la cabaña, una austera y cuca cabaña llena de recuerdos y amor. Vio fotografías expuestas en estanterías y cuadros, en los que salían los dos cuando eran más jóvenes. Y postrada en una cama, estaba allí, Cadenza, su madre; era una vieja alicornio, de piel arrugada, pequeña y muy envejecida.

-Mamá…-musitó ella, al verla.

-Cuando la exiliaron no solo perdió su nacionalidad, sino que perdió también sus poderes y titulaciones… además de sus poderes como alicornio, quedándose como una simple poni, pero con aspecto de alicornio. Fuimos envejeciendo juntos hasta ahora… cuando la luna te ha traído hasta aquí, mi niña…-explicó su padre.

Will se acercó a ella y la susurró.

-Cadenza… la luna ha traído a nuestra hija, está aquí, ha venido…

-Nuestra… hija…-musitó ella, con voz tomada.

-Sí, se llama Cadance, es idéntica a ti cuando tenías su edad… es tan bella como tú, mi amor…

Abrió entonces los ojos, mostrando unos iris totalmente opacos y carentes de color; miró a la nada y masculló.

-Cadance… acércate, déjame sentirte, déjame tocarte…

Ella se acercó hasta quedar a su lado; su madre alzó sus cascos y tocó su cara, notando su piel y surcando sus jóvenes curvas.

-Oh, mi niña querida… eres tú de verdad…-sollozó ella.

-Si mamá… soy yo…-afirmó, cogiéndola de sus cascos.

-Qué joven eres… me estoy acordando de tantas cosas… ¿cómo están mis hermanas, Tia y Luna?-inquirió Cadenza.

-Están bien, han cuidado de mi durante todo este tiempo… mi tía Celestia me ha contado todo recientemente, por eso estoy aquí… Mamá… te quiero, mamá…-musitó Cadance, llorando.

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña… pero no llores, no debes llorar, no ahora siendo tan joven, ya vendrán los lamentos… ahora has de vivir, disfrutar, enamorarte… ¿hay alguien en tu vida, cariño?-inquirió su madre.

A eso, Cadance sonrió levemente y murmuró.

-Bueno… hay un oficial de la Guardia Real muy apuesto y guapo… me gustaría mucho conocerle…

-En ese caso tienes que conocerle, cariño, y si llegas a ello, amarle con todo tu corazón… no hay nada más bonito que el amor verdadero… y tú tienes que encontrar el tuyo…

-Lo haré mamá, quiero tener una historia de amor como la tuya…

-Y la tendrás, estoy segura… mi niña, está aquí, conmigo, por fin te conozco… mi niña…-musitó Cadenza, feliz.

Cadance no pudo más y se echó sobre ella, tragándose las lágrimas y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas; las horas pasaron lentamente, Cadance las aprovechó todas desde el primer minuto, con sus padres, los que la dieron la vida, los que rompieron los esquemas por amor. Enseguida comprendió que apenas tenían esperanzas de vida y decidió pasar con ellos el tiempo que hiciera falta, acompañándoles hasta el final. La primera fue su madre, la cual comenzó a gemir con dolor; Cadance la cogió de los cascos.

-Estoy aquí, mamá…-susurró ella.

-Y yo también, mi amor…-añadió Will.

-Will, Cadance… yo… os quiero… a los dos…

-Yo también te quiero, mamá…

Will no dijo nada, no hacía falta, ella ya lo sabía; Cadenza dio varios estertores de agonía y en el último momento musitó.

-Ah… madre…

Y tras eso, expiró; fue muy rápido, apenas se dio cuenta. Cadance lloró en silencio y la cerró los ojos, Will tembló y se levantó, dando vueltas por la habitación y gimiendo por lo bajo; a los pocos minutos, se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Papá!-exclamó ella, poniéndose a su lado.

-Mi niña… ya es mi hora… mi corazón dice basta, pero siempre estaré contigo…

-Yo también…

-Quiero… quiero que… tengas esto…-musitó él, llevándose una mano al cuello y arrancando un colgante en forma de corazón.

Cadance lo abrió y vio una foto tanto de Will como de Cadenza, cuando eran jóvenes, una a cada lado.

-No olvides nunca que siempre te quisimos… y lo seguiremos haciendo…

-Yo también os quiero, papá…-lloró ella.

Will gimió débilmente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el suelo; en ese momento miró hacia el techo, alzó un brazo hacia arriba y musitó.

-Cadenza…

Al segundo siguiente cerró la mano en el aire y ésta cayó; no golpeó en el suelo puesto que su hija se la sostuvo y se le dejó en el pecho, mientras que le cerraba los ojos. Finalmente no pudo más y les lloró con todas las ganas, resonando sus sollozos por todo el bosque.

Cuando se calmó preparó un sepelio digno y decente; cubrió sus cuerpos con varias mantas, a modo de mortajas, y luego estuvo cavando una sola tumba para los dos. Una vez que estuvo lista la tumba, colocó con suavidad los cuerpos en ella y fue echando tierra hasta cubrirlos por completo con varias palmos de ella. Después buscó una piedra que sirviera de lápida, encontrando una lo suficientemente grande cerca de un arroyo; la clavó en el suelo junto a la tumba y gravó en ella con su magia la siguiente inscripción: _Aquí yacen Will y Cadenza, un humano y una alicornio que se amaron de verdad durante toda su vida; su hija y sus hermanas no os olvidan_.

Una vez terminado el entierro, estuvo recogiendo un poco la cabaña, aunque apenas tocó nada; hizo la cama, limpió un poco, ordenó algunas estantes y finalmente apagó todas la velas. Cerró con llave y después realizó un encantamiento de salvaguarda, tanto con la cabaña y con la tumba. Antes de irse contempló la tumba.

-Adiós, papá; adiós, mamá.

Y tras esa despedida echó a andar, volviendo al palacio; a mitad de camino, justo cuando pasaba por la explanada donde estuvo el núcleo de población humana, se encontró con un escuadrón de la Guardia Real, comandado nada más y nada menos que por aquel oficial tan guapo y aguerrido.

-¡Princesa Cadance, por fin la encontramos! ¿¡Está usted bien?!-inquirió él.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, no tema…

-Ah, Shining, Shining Armor, primer oficial del escuadrón unicornio de la Guardia Real a su servicio-se presentó él, con profesionalidad.

-Encantada… volvamos entonces, mis tías deben estar preocupadas.

Volvieron todos juntos, mientras que Cadance y Shining hablaban entre sí, conociéndose mejor; de hecho, hablando y hablando descubrieron que ya se conocían de antes, puesto que ella se encargó del cuidado de Twilight Sparkle, la estudiante de su tía, y hermana del propio Shining.

Una vez de vuelta al palacio, fue al encuentro de sus tías, las cuales al verla se echaron encima.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Estoy bien… los vi, tía, estaban en lo más profundo del bosque-anunció ella.

Tanto Celestia como Luna les brillaron los ojos, y ella inquirió.

-¿La has visto de verdad? ¿Cómo está?

A eso ella bajó la mirada y finalmente murmuró.

-Han muerto, los dos; los enterré yo misma.

Celestia se quedó helada, tanto como Luna; Cadance no dijo nada más y se retiró a su habitación. Luna y Celestia se miraron y finalmente lloraron, observando el resplandor de la luna.

-Cady…-musitó Celestia.

A pesar de la noche tan cerrada que había, la luz de la luna brillaba con fuerza; dos estrellas fugaces rasgaron el cielo y desaparecieron en dirección hacia el horizonte.

Epílogo

Cadance se encontraba un tanto nerviosa y aun no comprendía por qué; solo era una cita, nada más. Tan solo iba a acompañarle, y luego a tomar algo ¿Qué podía salir mal de todo eso? Bueno, quizás porque era su primera cita con él… le había costado un poco pedírselo, pero al final había reunido valor y se lo había pedido, aceptando él encantado. Ahora la estaba esperando, ya que aún no había salido de su ronda. En ese momento apareció él y dijo.

-Hola, ya estoy listo ¿vamos?

Se la hizo raro verle sin su uniforme de oficial, pero igualmente no perdía nada de su porte varonil que tanto le gustaba.

-Sí, claro…

Los dos echaron a andar en dirección hacia la plaza de la ciudad; Cadance agarró con una pata el colgante con forma de corazón, deseándose suerte.

Desde uno de los pasillos techados, tanto Celestia como Luna observaban a los dos alejarse.

-Nuestra sobrina se ha hecho mayor…-murmuró Celestia.

-Sí… ha sido todo muy de golpe ¿no crees?

-Bueno… mejor así ¿no te parece?

Las dos sonrieron y tras eso echaron a volar, sin ningún tipo de escolta, en dirección hacia el bosque; lo sobrevolaron, buscando el claro, y una vez localizado, regresaron al suelo y estuvieron andando hasta encontrar el lugar. La cabaña permanecía silenciosa, pudieron percibir enseguida el hechizo de salvaguarda de Cadance y lo desactivaron por unas horas; se acercaron a la tumba y la estuvieron mirando.

-Hola Cady… sentimos no haber podido venir antes-murmuró Celestia.

Las dos hermanas juntaron sus cuernos e hicieron aparecer de la nada un bello ramo de flores que dejaron apoyado en la tumba; luego guardaron silencio, pensando en ella.

-Tu hija se ha hecho mayor…desde entonces se la ve más decidida, creo que será una buena princesa. Nosotros la seguiremos cuidando aun así, pase lo que pase. Por ti, hermana. Jamás te olvidaremos.

Y tras esa despedida, las dos se alejaron de allí, volviendo a activar el hechizo de salvaguarda; las flores frescas se mecieron con el viento, dejando caer un par de gotas de agua de uno de los pétalos.

Ende


End file.
